Wrestler Wives
by BrokenSoul18
Summary: This is a remake of the Original fic
1. Summary

**AUTHORS NOTE****: This fic is going to be a re-writen fic. I am writing this fic as a re-make of my old "Wrestler Wives" Fic and I hope everyone enjoys it. I decided to do this as my original inspiration for the original fic "Wrestler Wives" the show "Army Wives" is back on air YAY! I still however need a "Wife" for Jeff Hardy, Ladies lets not go crazy Ok? lol.. I am going to give Jeff to the first person to review and give me their name, hair color, eye color and a little about them selves for their character.**

****

**MATT AND DIANA HARDY****: Diana is the daughter of Mark Calaway (The Undertaker), Diana and Matt Hardy met about 7 year ago at a party thanks to Shannon Moore. Diana and Matt didn't immediatly start dating as they were both in relationships at the time. Diana and Matt however did become close friends, After 3 years of being friends with Matt Diana got pregnant and her boyfriend at the time told her that he knew for a fact the baby was Matt Hardy's and that she was sneaking around with him, Diana never even got a DNA test as it wasn't even possible that Matt was the father because she had never slept with him, So after her boyfriend walked out Diana and Matt got closer. Eventually Diana gave birth to a baby girl named Riley Isabelle Hardy, Before Riley was born when Diana was around 6 months pregnant her and Matt started dating and even tho Matt doesnt even know the guy who is Rileys father he is her father because thats how Diana and Matt wanted it. When Riley was 2, Diana and Matt finally got married and while on their honey moon Diana got pregnant with their first child together, a boy they named Matthew Nero Hardy. Currently Riley is 4 years old and Matthew is 2.**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**SHANNON AND BRIANA MOORE****: Shannon and Briana met through Diana and Matt, Briana had been good friends with Diana since they were both kids. Briana at first did not like Shannon at all, She thought he was disgusting and completely rude. Diana and Matt convinced both Shannon and Briana to go out just one night, and so they'd shut up Briana and Shannon agreed to go out on 1 date. Briana and Shannon on their date had realized how much they had in common, so much in fact it's scary. Briana and Shannon while they were dating opened up a tattoo shop together called "Gas Chamber Ink.", Shannon and Briana eventually got married and have a 3 year old son named Landon Michael Moore together. **

**--------------------------------------------**

**  
****CHRISTINE AND JEFF HARDY****: Tho they're not married, Christine and Jeff have been dating on/off for the past 3 years. They moved in together last year, And considering the two of them don't have any kids yet, They love watching Riley and Matthew whenever Matt and Diana ask them to. Jeff and Christine met when they knock into each other by accident, it was almost your perfect love story. Jeff kinda helped Christine because when Christine bumped into him she was running from her ex-boyfriend. **

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**AZZARIA AND JOHN CENA****: Azzaria and John Cena have been together for over 5 years now. They met when John was filming "The Marine" Azzaria had won a contest and she got to meet him, John and Azzaria Hit it off, They eventually started dating and got married, They have a 2 year old son together named Jonathan. Jonathan is like John's twin, They look just a like and much like his daddy Jonathan has all the 2 year old girls after him. **

**------------------------------------------------**

**Other Couples In This Fic Will Be:**

**JEN AND DAVE BATISTA**

**SIERRA AND CODY RHODES **

**RANDY AND SAMANTHA ORTON**

**SARA AND MARK CALAWAY **


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 **

**"Landon! Stop itching! Your making me itchy!"Riley said as she scratched her arms**

**"I'm sorry Riley, I can't help it tho!"Landon said rolling around the floor a second later Riley was rolling on the floor too trying to stop the itching**

**"Roll!"Matthew yelled excited pointing at them **

**"Guys, what are you doing?"Diana asked **

**"Mommy..itchy!"Riley yelled **

**"Riley..come here"Diana said Riley ran over to her mom**

**"Yes mommy?"Riley said still straching her arm her other hand was scratching her leg**

**"Hunny..let me see your arms"Diana said Riley held out her arms**

**"Oh my god"Diana said **

**"What is it?"Briana said  
"She's got Chicken pox"Diana said picking Riley up**

**"I'm going to turn into a chicken!?"Riley yelled shocked as she started crying**

**"Calm down hunny, your not going to turn into a chicken"Diana said **

**"I am going to call your daddy"Diana said before she grabbed the phone and dialed Matts cell number **

**"Hey babe"Matt said opening his cell as he knew who it was**

**"Hey, listen I need you to get home"Diana said **

**"Why? Is everything ok?"Matt asked**

**"Yea, just..Riley's caught the chicken pox from Landon"Diana said **

**"Oh boy"Matt said quietly**

**"Yea, it's a good thing we already had them, I need you to take Matthew tho because he hasnt had them"Diana said **

**"Wouldn't it be easier if he just got it done now then?"Matt asked confused**

**"No Matt, you try telling a very active 2 year old not to do something, Matt your too busy thinking everything he does is so cute"Diana said **

**"Alright, I'll be home bye love you"Matt said before closing the phone a second later he slapped Shannon across the head **

**"Riley's got chicken pox! from your kid!"Matt said **

**"Sorry"Shannon said **

**"Now, I have to go home"Matt said **

**"Ok"Jeff said **

**"Keep Riley away from Christian!"Patrick said Matt rolled his eyes **

**"Oh please.."Matt said before collecting his things from the gym**

**"Later guys"Matt said before leaving he then drove straight home**

**"Daddy!"Riley yelled running to Matt the moment he opened the front door he picked her up and hugged her**

**"It's ok"Matt said with a laugh as Riley held onto him for dear life **

**"She thinks she will be a chicken"Diana said**

**"Thats what my daddy said! And he said if your a boy you'll be a cock and not a chicken!"Landon said with a nod **

**"Thats Shannon for you.."Matt said Matthew held his bottle in the air **

**"MOO MOO!"Matthew yelled frustrated **

**"Guys, couldn't you just teach him to say Milk?"Briana asked confused   
"We tried, he seems to like the word Moo Moo better"Matt said as he filled Matthews bottle with Milk and gave him it   
"Now..What am I doing with this one?"Matt asked looking at Matthew **

**"I don't know Matt, but I don't want him getting Chicken pox"Diana said folding her arms **

**"Alright, I could take him over Jeff and Christine's house?"Matt said   
"Ok" Diana said **

**--------------------------**

**THAT NIGHT**

**"Matt..lay still!"Diana yelled **

**"Sorry babe.."Matt whispered he tried to lay still but then started tossing and turning again **

**"Matt Hardy!"Diana said as she sat up turning the light on the night stand on**

**"Whats up?"Diana said  
"I don't know, I'm so..so..itchy"Matt said scratching his arms Diana looked at his arms**

**"Matt! You said you've had Chicken pox!"Diana said shocked**

**"I thought I did!"Matt said as he continued to scratch Diana sighed**

**----------------------------------------------**

**"John!"Azzaria yelled to her husband he walked downstairs holding Jonathan with John Hennigan at his side **

**"I didn't need the 3 of you"Azzaria said rolling her eyes **

**"Sorry"Johnny said Azzaria nodded**

**"Listen, Riley has the Chicken pox so Jonathan can't go and play with Matthew today"Azzaria said John nodded**

**"Ok, I'll play with him"John said looking down at his tiny son **

**"I have time if you want me to hang out too"Johnny offered  
"Sure, it can't hurt you must know something about babies"John said **

**"Yea, I almost had a kid once..but the bitch went and slept with Matt Hardy"John said Azzaria spit out her drink**

**"What!"Azzaria yelled Johnny jumped and John looked shocked   
----------------------------**

**"Diana!"Azzaria said knocking on the door Matt opened the door **

**"Oh my god..you poor baby! You look so sick!"Azzaria said with a giggle as she hugged Matt**

**"Diana! Would you get over here and scratch my back!?"Matt asked  
"Oh my god..my head is spinning"Diana said feeling weak again **

**"You alright?"Azzaria said with a laugh**

**"Yea..Just taking care of Riley and the baby"Diana said with a smile**

**"Awww I thought Matthew was staying with Jeff and Christine for a while?"Azzaria said **

**"I can take him if you want"Azzaria said**

**"No, He is with Christine and Jeff I meant him"Diana said pointing at Matt **

**"Oh! Ok"Azzaria said with a laugh**

**"We have to talk"Azzaria said**

**"Ok"Diana said they walked into the kitchen Matt stood on the other side of the wall listening**

**"Diana, I had John Hennigan at my house not that long ago"Azzaria said **

**"Ok"Diana said **

**"Aren't he and Randy usually there tho? They are John's best friends"Diana said **

**"Yes, But John was asking Johnny what he knew about babies, Johnny said he almost had one once but the bitch went and slept with Matt Hardy"Azzaria said quietly**

**"Is he.."Azzaria whispered**

**"John and I met when My dad used to take me on the road with him, and John and I started dating..I was so in love with him, I got pregnant with Riley and because Matt and I were such good friends he kept insisting that she was his child"Diana said**

**"Wow..and she's not Matt's right?"Azzaria asked Diana shook her head no**

**"I love Matt with all my heart, he is her father in more than one way, but Biologically..she's Johnny's daughter"Diana said **


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**"Diana.."Matt said walking up to her after Azzaria left **

**"Yea?"Diana said Matt sat beside her**

**"I over heard you and Azzaria.."Matt whispered **

**"Matt.."Diana said**

**"Would you leave me for John Hennigan?"Matt asked worried  
"Never"Diana said as she kissed Matt**

**"Even if you have Chicken pox"Diana said running her hands through Matts hair **

**"Matt, you were with me the entire time I was pregnant with Riley and you were there when I had Riley, When Riley's first word was "Dada" she didn't even know Johnny and she pointed at you Matt, you're the one who she calls daddy and she knows you as her daddy and that's not changing"Diana said she then remember the night it had all happened..**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**  
"Johnny.."Diana said as her boyfriend sat in their hotel room**_

_**"What is it?"Johnny asked as he played with his cell phone**_

_**"I think we need to talk"Diana said**_

_**"I'm listening"Johnny said Diana pulled the Cell phone away from Johnny and sat beside him **_

_**"Ok.."Johnny said kissing Diana**_

_**"No..Johnny..wait.."Diana said pushing him away lightly**_

_**"What?"Johnny said backing away a little **_

_**"John, I'm pregnant"Diana said expecting him to be excited**_

_**"You're..what!"Johnny yelled shocked as he glared at her**_

_**"John! You're going to be a father! I am pregnant!"Diana said in disbelief of the way he was acting **_

_**"NO, MATT HARDY is going to be a father! How the fuck could you do this!"Johnny yelled before slapping Diana hard across the face **_

_**  
END FLASHBACK **_

_**-------------------------------------**_

**"Mommy.."Riley said walking over to Diana and Matt **

**"What's wrong sweetheart? Mommy asked you not to get off the couch remember that?"Diana asked **

**"Yes.."Riley said**

**"Mommy, John's on the phone"Riley said Matt and Diana exchanged glances   
"Should I?"Matt asked Diana shook her head and took Matts hand and walked with him to the phone she picked it up**

**"Hello?"Diana said**

**"Hey"Johnny said  
"I have nothing to say to you, if you call here again I'll report you"Diana said slamming the phone down on the receiver**

**"Matt!"Patrick yelled he ran inside with a Crying Christian**

**"He's got spots man!"Patrick yelled  
"Pat? he has Chicken Pox"Matt said**

**"Ok..Do something!"Patrick yelled Diana took Christian from Patrick**

**"Hey Cutie..come here..we're going to put some cream on you"Diana said walking away with Christian **

**"Um..Matt?"Jeff said walking inside holding a sleeping Matthew**

**"Hey..it's called a door"Matt reminded his brother **

**"I have a problem"Jeff said as Christine walked inside **

**"What's wrong?"Matt asked**

**"He has them.."Jeff said showing Matt**

**"Diana!"Matt yelled causing Matthew to wake up screaming and crying**

**"Oh no"Diana said walking towards them she already had Christian in her arms and Riley hanging on to her leg  
"If they try bringing Landon here.."Diana said taking Matthew from Jeff as the door again flew open **

**"He wont stop scratching! I'm itching!"Shannon yelled as he walked in with Briana and Landon **

**"Guys.."Diana said as Landon grabbed her other leg  
"I know..I went to collage to be a nurse but--"Diana said **

**"Diana, you know more about this than any of us"Briana said **

**"Guys..I have 2 kids here with Chicken pox, My husband is sick with Chicken Pox and I am just sick Ok!? I can't handle this!"Diana yelled **

**"Matt, I'm using your hot Tub..I'm filling it with Oatmeal!"Diana yelled Matt followed her quickly **

**"Babe! That Hot Tub coast me--!"Matt yelled Diana turned to face him**

**"I have 4 kids to bathe in Oatmeal Matt!"Diana yelled  
"You got plenty of action in that Hot tub you're a father now! Get used to it!"Diana yelled before she turned away from him continuing her walk **

**"Is she ok? She seems extra..Bitchy"Shannon said**

**"Shannon!"Briana yelled at her husband**

**"I'm sorry! She does!"Shannon said**

**"PMS" Jeff said shaking his head **

**"Yea"Patrick said**

**"Don't talk about my wife"Matt said before walking away a moment later he walked up to the Hot tub**

**"Diana..What about me?"Matt asked Diana shrugged**

**"I'll give you your oat meal bath later.."Diana said quietly Matt looked shocked **

**"Daddy?"Riley said**

**"What?"Matt said  
"I notice something.."Riley said standing up   
"What?"Matt asked  
"Christian, Landon and Matthew all have different body parts then I do, why?"Riley asked**

**"Do I have an innie?"Riley asked curious Matt looked at Diana   
"Yes"Diana said **

**"Do you have what they have daddy?"Riley asked Matt nodded**

**"Why?"Riley asked**

**"Because Riley..that's how god tells boys from girls"Matt said before walking away **

**-------------------------------**

**"You sure you're ok?"Sierra asked looking at Diana  
"Yea.."Diana said **

**"Riley is finally starting to feel better"Diana said **

**"And Matthew, He doesn't even have chicken pox anymore and neither does Matt"Diana said **

**"That's good"Christine said**

**"Yea, for a week Matt was here with me, it was so embarrassing him calling and saying he couldn't be at the show cause he and the kids had Chicken Pox"Diana said shaking her head**

**"It was cute the way they announced it on Friday night tho"Briana said with a laugh**

**"Yea.."Diana said quietly **

**"So Sierra..has Brandon had anymore play dates with Emma and Nathan?"Diana asked talking about Randy and Samantha Orton's 4 year old twins and Cody and Sierra's 4 year old son**

**"Yea..they invite him over all the time.."Sierra said**

**"What is it because he's another wrestling generation like they are?"Diana asked **

**"They never invite our kids over to play"Briana said **

**"Well..I don't know what it is, Cody doesn't like it tho"Sierra said as she looked over and saw Brandon and Landon digging in the sand**

**"I feel bad for Riley.."Briana said quietly**

**"Why?"Diana asked  
"She's the only girl"Briana said**

**"True"Azzaria said **

**"She has her own little friends tho and usually she likes playing with the boys"Diana said **

**"Yea"Sierra said with a nod**

**"Of course it'd be nice to give her a little sister"Diana said **

**"I hope you're not saying?"Azzaria said all the girls quickly looked at Diana  
"No!"Diana said shaking her head then laughing she stopped when she saw Azzaria looking shocked **

**"Azzaria..What?"Diana said turning around she saw Johnny walking towards her **

**"I'm guessing that's her"Johnny said as he watched Riley attempt to push her self on the swings**

**"Don't go near her"Diana said Johnny laughed**

**"She reminds me of me..so beautiful and perfect..I don't see you in her"Johnny said disgusted **

**"You don't even know her you loser"Briana said **

**"I'd shut up if I were you!"Johnny yelled as Patrick walked into the park holding Christian's hand  
"Hey guys"Patrick said sitting down with them**

**"Hi"Diana said quietly **

**"Listen, you're not keeping me from her any longer, I already missed 4 years!"Johnny yelled at Diana Patrick stood up**

**"Get out of her face dude"Patrick said**

**"Who the fuck is this idiot? Another one of Matt's reject friend's?"Johnny said with a laugh he grabbed Diana and pulled her close to him**

**"I don't give a shit about you..but if I have to? I WILL go through your fucking husband and all his little friends to get my daughter! You best sleep with one eye open because I will get her..that's a fucking promise!"Johnny yelled at this point Patrick was red with anger **

**"Pat.."Briana said trying to calm him then it happened**

**"I'll see you later..fucking count on it!"Johnny yelled before pushing Diana to the ground  
"Stay the fuck away from her!"Patrick yelled finally before he jumped on Johnny punching him **

**"You..don't fucking..touch women!"Patrick yelled as he violently punched Johnny before the girls pulled him off of Johnny **

**"Alright! That's enough! Let this loser be gone!"Sierra yelled they then watched as Johnny left the park **

**"Are you alright?"Patrick asked looking at Diana she nodded**

**"Thank you Patrick"Diana said Patrick nodded**

**"It's the least I can do since you help me so much with Christian since Alesia walked out.."Patrick said **

**"Just promise me one thing guys.."Diana said **

**"Especially you Pat"Diana said looking at him**

**"Matt can not know about this"Diana said  
"What? Why not?"Sierra asked**

**"I know what Matt would do if he knew, and I know for sure exactly what your dad would do if he knew"Patrick said with an evil grin**

**"Patrick Mcculley! NO..Matt and my dad are NOT to hear about this Ok? I am going to take care of it my self..I don't need Matt or my dad protecting me! I got my self into this mess and now I'll get my self out"Diana said before she called Riley over and put Matthew in his stroller before leaving the Park **


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**"Jeff, what is wrong with you? Christine asked concerned Jeff didn't answer her**

**"Nothing Ok Babe? Nothing is wrong with me"Jeff said**

**"Ok.."Christine said shaking her head **

**"I'm going to go out with the girls..we're going shopping.."Christine said grabbing her coat and bag**

**"Ok..bye love you"Jeff said Christine kissed his cheek**

**"Think about what we talked about Ok Jeff?"Christine said he nodded and Christine left with the girls**

**"What's wrong Christine? You're so quiet.."Briana said **

**"So are you.."Sierra said looking at Diana **

**"I'm fine"Diana said **

**"What's wrong Christine?"Briana tried again**

**"I just.."Christine said **

**"It's nothing"Christine said **

**"Christine, There is something bothering you, come on tell us..we won't tell anyone"Diana said **

**"Well..Jeff keeps acting so..distant lately, and he's acting really depressed I am hoping he is over Beth"Christine said **

**"Christine..Of course he is over her"Diana said**

**"Yea, I mean..it's been 3 years, Maybe you should try talking to him"Sierra said  
"Maybe"Christine said quietly **

**"Please don't let Jeff ruin our night"Briana said hugging Christine**

**"Ok"Christine said with a smile **

**"You're sure you don't have a secret?"Sierra asked looking at Diana**

**"I am positive, What's wrong with you guys?"Diana asked rolling her eyes  
"You just seem..Well different"Briana said **

**"I'm fine, just a little stressed from everything"Diana said **

**---------------------------------**

**"Matt?"Diana said when she finally got home Matt smiled**

**"Shh! The kids are asleep"Matt whispered Diana looked at him shocked**

**"You got them to sleep?"Diana asked Matt nodded **

**"Wow.."Diana said impressed with her husband**

**"Matt, I am Very proud of you"Diana said with a grin Matt kissed her**

**"Thanks"Matt said **

**"You're welcome"Diana said **

**"I think I am going to go to bed, I'm kinda tired"Diana said with a yawn Matt nodded**

**"Ok"Matt said he kissed Diana before she walked away from him**

**----------------------------------**

**"Cody! They are 4 years old"Sierra said folding her arms angry at her husbands**

**"I do not want them at Brandon's 4th birthday party!"Cody said **

**"Cody! All his little friends are coming"Sierra said **

**"Mommy! Can I have Barney at my party!?"Brandon asked excited**

**"Of course you can my baby"Sierra said hugging him**

**"Yay!"Brandon cheered**

**"Brandon, Son..wouldn't you like to have Grandpa and Uncle Dustin at the party?"Cody asked**

**"No daddy, Grandpa and Uncle Dustin will be there anyway"Brandon told him**

**"Great..So now I have to go hire some over grown purple bum"Cody said after Brandon left the room**

**"Cody Rhodes!"Sierra said **

**"Si, you can't expect me to be thrilled about having Randy's twins at his party! They think they're better then the other kids!"Cody said **

**"Cody, That's Randy and Sam's fault and not theirs, They're coming end of story"Sierra said **

**-------------------------------------**

**BRANDON'S BIRTHDAY PARTY**

**"Hi"Riley said walking over to Emma**

**"Oh..Hi"Emma said pretty much ignoring her **

**"I'm Riley"Riley said**

**"Ok"Emma said **

**"I'm Emma"Emma said facing her**

**"Your name is really pretty, Wanna play?"Riley asked**

**"Sure"Emma said with a shrug **

**"Uh-Oh"Diana said  
"What?"Sierra asked**

**"My little Riley is playing with one of the "perfect" Twins"Diana said shaking her head Sierra laughed**

**"That's cute, they're the same age and everything"Sierra said Diana nodded **

**"Emma! Come to mommy right now!"Samantha yelled **

**"I'm sorry Riley.."Emma said before running to Samantha**

**"They're just kids"Diana said **

**"Yea..Just kids now, But my kids are going to be a top diva and top wrestler while your kids are busy picking boogers and wearing diapers"Samantha said in a snotty tone**

**"Well Matt and I teach our kids respect and to chase their dreams and not the dreams we intend on them having!"Diana said Matt looked shocked**

**"Oh boy"Briana said **

**"Well Randy and I will not settle for second best kids, We have everything perfect"Samantha said **

**"Alright..hun let's go.."Matt said **

**"Matt! She is talking about Matthew and Riley!"Diana said **

**"Oh please..Matthew is probably not even going to get through Kindergarten..and Riley..That girl is probably going to end up being a whore just like her mother!"Samantha said Briana looked shocked Azzaria looked angry then punched Samantha hard across the face **

**"Uh-oh, now your nose isn't perfect"Azzaria said with a shrug before walking away**

**"Azzaria!"John yelled **

**"Riley, you play with the boys from now on"Diana said before walking away and walking into the bathroom Matt sighed and looked down**

**"Diana.."Sierra said knocking on the bathroom door Azzaria, Briana and Christine were at her side **

**"It's opened.."Diana said as she wiped her eyes they walked into the bathroom**

**"Don't listen to her Diana"Sierra said as she hugged Diana **

**"If it weren't for my 4 year old son that woman and her brats wouldn't be here"Sierra said **

**"Diana, Samantha doesn't even know you"Briana said**

**"I have 2 kids with 2 different guys..and my daughter doesn't even know the truth" Diana said as she cried**

**"But you always told us you were going to tell her when she is older, and she might not know the truth yet but that little girl gets a lot of love from Matt"Sierra said **

**"I know.."Diana said **

**"Johnny's been bothering you hasn't he?"Azzaria asked**

**"Well..I know Johnny, and when he wants something he doesn't give up"Diana said**

**"I think you should tell your father and Matt" Briana said **

**"No, I told you..I'm taking care of it"Diana said before Matt knocked on the door**

**"Diana?"Matt said Sierra looked at the door**

**"We should go back to the party..I can't leave Cody with a bunch of 4 year olds, they give him hives"Sierra said before leaving the room**

**"Shannon's a moron, there's my excuse"Briana said with a smile before leaving the room"John is John, Bye"Azzaria said before hugging Diana then leaving the room**

**"Are you Ok?"Matt asked**

**"I don't want to answer that right now Matt, come on"Diana said before they went back to the party **

**--------------------------------------------**

**"Jeff?"Christine said when she returned from the party she walked into her and Jeff's house and Jeff was no where insight **

**"Jeff?"Christine yelled again she walked into the kitchen looking for Jeff she didn't find him so she walked upstairs**

**"Jeff?"Christine said she looked into her and Jeff's room and he was asleep on their bed she smiled and shook her head she then walked into the bathroom**

**"I love kids..but those 4 year olds gave me a headache"Christine whispered as she opened the medicine cabinet looking for Aspirin**

**"This is new.."Christine whispered as she picked up a bottle**

**"Jeff Hardy?"Christine whispered **


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**"Diana, is their something wrong?"Matt asked **

**"No"Diana said Matt sighed **

**"Then why are you being so distant with me Diana? I'm really trying here"Matt said **

**"Matt I--"Diana said their was a knock at the front door**

**"Who is here this late?"Matt whispered **

**"If Shannon got drunk again I swear--"Diana said as she and Matt walked downstairs Matt opened the door and Saw Christine standing there**

**"Guys.."Christine said in tears**

**"What's wrong?"Diana asked **

**"I found these..they're Jeff's"Christine said handing Matt the pill bottle  
"Oh these..they're pain pills, I had him when I had my face busted and appendix removed"Matt said he looked at Diana **

**"Remember that year?"Matt said Diana rolled her eyes**

**"I remember the hospital bill, it was like a phone number"Diana said **

**"But..why would Jeff be taking these?"Diana asked Matt shrugged**

**"Does he tell you he is hurting?"Matt asked**

**"He doesn't tell me anything anymore Matt, it's like talking to a rock!"Christine said **

**"Matt, They'd be too strong for Jeff anyway, you took them when your face was busted and your appendix was removed"Diana said**

**"I am guessing I'm handling this?"Matt said **

**"Please Matt?"Christine said**

**"Ok..Ok"Matt said **

**"But first.."Matt said looking at Diana **

**"We'll be right back"Diana said walking away with Matt **

**"What's wrong?"Matt asked **

**"I'm just stressed Matt.."Diana said **

**"About?"Matt asked**

**"Johnny, He knows about Riley and it's just.."Diana said shaking her head Matt hugged her**

**"But he can't do anything"Matt said Diana took a deep breath**

**"And I'm kinda..late"Diana said Matt let go of her and looked at her**

**"That's why you've been acting so--Oh my god.."Matt said**

**"Calm down, It's not confirmed"Diana said **

**"But you need to go take care of Jeff"Diana said Matt nodded and kissed Diana**

**"I'll be back Ok?"Matt said Diana nodded and Matt left for Jeff and Christine's house**

**-------------------------------**

**"Jeff?"Matt said as he walked inside**

**"Hey Matt"Jeff said greeting his brother**

**"Sorry, I went to the store I just got in"Jeff said **

**"Jeff..we need to talk"Matt said **

**"About?"Jeff asked**

**"You..and these things"Matt said pulling the pill bottle out of his coat Jeff took the bottle from Matt and looked hard at it **

**"Jeff..What's going on?"Matt asked **

**"Matt look ok? I'm not the same little Jeff I used to be and I don't need your help or anyone else's!"Jeff yelled**

**"Jeff! I have Christine at my house crying!"Matt yelled **

**"It's ending right now!"Matt yelled **

**"Matt! You don't know the kind of pain I'm in!"Jeff yelled **

**"Jeff! These aren't for you! I had these when my face was broken and my appendix was removed because I was in so much pain, your face and appendix are fine Jeff you're being selfish and you're hurting your self and Christine and if you think she's going to stick around while you're doing this shit then you're wrong!"Matt yelled **

**"What do you know Matt!?"Jeff yelled **

**"You don't even have marriage problems!"Jeff yelled Matt laughed**

**"Oh yes I do, especially since Johnny came around! But Jeff, this isn't about me or my marriage it's about you and Christine and your health!"Matt yelled **

**"Jeff..it has to stop"Matt said calmly**

**"It's not going to Matt, I'm into Much pain!"Jeff said **

**"Jeff! these pills aren't bringing Beth back ok!? She left!"Matt yelled **

**"Fuck you Matt! You don't even care about me anymore! All you think about is your wife and kids!"Jeff yelled **

**"At least I am taking responsibility for my family Jeff! You say you want to marry Christine and all this other shit..well Jeff talk is cheap you know that? I am going home I am going to send Christine home, hopefully you can grow up and stop acting like this because Jeff..you're not a baby anymore, I can't tell you to stop..Dad can't tell you to stop Jeff, but you have to make the decision on your own to stop Jeff"Matt said before he left and went home**

**----------------------------------------**

**"I'm back"Matt said walking inside **

**"What happened?"Diana asked**

**'Well..I tried to get through to him"Matt said **

**"Please don't tell me you hit him?"Christine said worried Matt laughed and shook his head no**

**"Nah, I did my mental work"Matt said pointing to his head**

**"Ok"Christine said**

**"I told him I'd send you home and maybe you can talk to him"Matt said Christine nodded**

**"Is he mad?"Christine asked worried**

**"No, he's not 'mad' right now Jeff's just in fragile state of mind"Matt said **

**"Ok, Thank you Matt"Christine said**

**"Glad I could help, and if he does get violent or anything, you have our number I can be there within 5 minutes"Matt said Christine nodded and hugged Diana then Matt**

**"Thanks for everything guys, bye"Christine said **

**"Bye, Good luck" Diana said before Christine left after Christine left Diana and Matt went to their room**

**"What do you think?"Matt asked**

**"About?"Diana said**

**"Well..about what you said earlier"Matt said sitting beside Diana on their bed**

**"I don't know..A lot of times I feel stressed so I feel like That's it, a lot has been going on Matt..but I'm late and that alone does stand for something"Diana said Matt nodded**

**"Well when was the last time we did anything?"Matt asked Diana thought about it**

**"I think the Monday before you went away about 2 weeks ago?"Diana said Matt nodded  
"Does tonight count?"Matt asked  
"No dummy"Diana said before he kissed her**

**----------------------------**

**"Daddy.."Riley said walking up to Matt as they were in the airport **

**"What hun?"Matt said he bent down so he was now eye level with his daughter she kissed his cheek and gave him a piece of paper**

**"I made you a picture daddy"Riley said Matt unfolded the paper and looked down at it **

**"Awwww...hunny..where are you guys?"Matt asked realizing the tan blob with black scribbles was supposed to be him**

**"We're at home..you're on the plane"Riley said Matt looked upset **

**"Hunny, you know I'm only gone for a few days"Matt said Riley nodded and hugged Matt **

**"I love you daddy"Riley said Matt kissed her cheek  
"I love you too, be good for your mommy Ok?"Matt said Riley nodded**

**"And help her with Matthew"Matt said Riley again nodded in reply Matt then stood up looking at Diana as she held Matthew **

**"Bye son, you try not to get your little hands on too many valuable items ok?"Matt said Matthew giggled which Made Matt laugh a little **

**"Matt, come on..you always take forever"Shannon said Briana slapped him on the shoulder**

**"It's sweet shut up!"Briana said **

**"Here Matt..I want you to take this"Diana said handing Matt an envelope he nodded **

**"Ok"Matt said he went to open the envelope **

**"Open it on the plan Ok?"Diana said with a smile**

**"Ok, I will.."Matt said he then kissed her then kissed Matthew's cheek and then gave Riley a kiss on the cheek before leaving **

**-----------------------**

**  
"Where's Jeff?"Shane asked Matt looked around**

**"Damn it.."Matt said under his breath knowing once again Jeff was up to no good **

**"What's up with him?"Shannon asked Matt looked down**

**"Dude, I don't want to get into it right now, it's going to come out soon enough anyway"Matt said as she shut his eyes then fell asleep after a little bit Matt woke up**

**"Hey"Shannon said greeting him **

**"Hey..man you're too cheery!"Matt said as Shannon bounced in his seat**

**"Sorry..I just phoned home, I talked to Landon man that kid can tell stories like no other!"Shannon said Matt smiled**

**"Yea..Kids..they're awesome aren't they tho? You remember what we were like before..we'd be looking forward to going home and hooking up with various girls.."Matt said **

**"And now it's like you just want to go home to hug your girl and kiss your kid good night"Shannon said Matt nodded**

**"Exactly.."Matt said he then remembered the envelope in his hand he looked down at it then picked it up and started to slowly open it and finally he had it opened he pulled out what was inside **

**"Wow.."Matt whispered looking at what was in the envelope as Shannon looked over Matts shoulder to see what it was Shannon also looked shocked **


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**  
"Wow.."Matt whispered as he held the paper and read it **

**"Matt, I didn't mean for you to find out this way.."Matt whispered as he read the first part**

**"I went to Vegas to get married..-Jeff"Matt whispered reading the last part **

**"Whoa"Shannon said Matt shook his head**

**"Why is he doing this!?"Matt whispered to himself**

**"I don't know.."Shannon said deep down Matt was a bit disappointed as he was expecting something else **

**"Man, I think I should call Diana and see how much she knows about this"Matt said Shannon nodded and Matt pulled out his cell phone and dialed his and Diana's number**

**"Hello?"Riley said excited**

**"Riley, Hunny..where is your mommy?"Matt asked**

**"Daddy! Daddy! Are you coming home now!?"Riley asked excited**

**"No sweetie, I still haven't worked yet, go get your mommy"Matt said**

**"Ok daddy! Hold on!"Riley said she then ran upstairs and saw Diana fighting to get Matthew dressed as usual**

**"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"Matthew shrieked as he cried**

**"Mommy..daddy is on the phone"Riley said Diana picked Matthew up**

**"Ok hun thanks"Diana said she then carried Matthew down stairs and picked up the phone**

**"Hello?"Diana said**

**"Hey"Matt said**

**"Hey, did you open the letter? Jeff gave it to me early this morning, I didn't want to see your face when you opened it cause I figured it'd break your heart"Diana said**

**"Yea.."Matt said **

**"It wasn't expected you know?"Matt said**

**"I know"Diana said **

**"I mean I was expecting something else.."Matt said **

**"Well, Matt..you know..I'm not a rabbit"Diana said**

**"I know hun, I'm sorry"Matt said**

**"Don't be sorry, I think it's cute but it's also not something I can just make happen..well not with you not here"Diana said **

**"Yea..don't try that"Matt said **

**"Listen, I think I might be coming right back home.."Matt said**

**"Why?"Diana asked concerned **

**"Because I don't really feel like doing this right now.."Matt said**

**"Wouldn't that make you exactly like your brother?"Diana asked Matt sighed**

**"I guess.."Matt said**

**"Matt it will be Ok"Diana said**

**"I hope so.."Matt said **

**"I have to go now..Jen's coming over and bringing Nicole for a play date with Riley and we were going to take them to Chuckie E Cheese or something fun and Matthew is refusing getting dressed.."Diana said**

**"Awww ok, I'll call you later ok?"Matt said**

**"Alright, bye Matt I love you and I'm bringing my cell so if you need me call"Diana said **

**"I will, bye love you too have fun in toddler town"Matt said Diana laughed**

**"Bye Matt"Diana said before hanging up**

**--------------------------------------------**

**"Mommy! Mommy! They're here!"Riley yelled excited as she heard knocking on the door **

**"Ok hun.."Diana said picking Matthew up **

**"Please don't be a bad boy.."Diana whispered to him as he wiggled and tried to get out of her arms as she walked to the door **

**"And he wants another one? We barely can tame you.."Diana whispered before she reached the door and opened it **

**"Jen!"Diana said excited to see her old friend**

**"Hey! Oh my god..look at little Matthew..they grow up so fast"Jen said **

**"Does he talk?"Jen asked**

**"The only 2 words he says clearly are daddy and no"Diana said Jen laughed**

**"He's adorable, are you going to let his hair grow like Matt's?"Jen asked **

**"Yea, we're just worried Jeff might get him into hair dying because he loves coloring"Diana said **

**"Cute"Jen said**

**"And look at Nicole, she's getting big too, the last time I saw her was at the wedding and she was only about 2"Diana said Jen nodded **

**"Yea, and Riley's bigger now too..is she still going through that Dora phase?"Jen asked Diana nodded**

**"And what's worse..she's getting Matthew into Diego"Diana said Jen laughed and shook her head **

**"When I have this baby..it's just going to watch Politics"Jen said patting her tummy Diana laughed **

**"How are things with you and Dave?"Diana asked **

**"Good, I mean we've been thinking about divorce lately..but I don't know..we're not getting one"Jen said  
"Awwww..well I am glad you're staying with him, you guys always made a great couple"Diana said **

**"Thanks, what about you and Matt?"Jen asked **

**"Well--"Diana said **

**"Mommy! Can we go now!"Riley asked **

**"Yes hunny"Diana said **

**---------------------------------------------**

**"What is wrong with you?"Mark asked as Matt was being too quiet**

**"Nothing.."Matt said **

**"Well, it's something..look at your self.."Mark said Matt sighed**

**"Diana is always acting like she doesn't care about me anymore"Matt said **

**"What do you mean?"Mark asked**

**"Well..since Johnny came around"Matt said **

**"John Hennigan? What's he got to do with anything?"Mark asked **

**"Nothing"Matt said quickly **

**"I'm just..well feeling sorry for my self, Jeff is kinda embarrassing the both of us right now"Matt said**

**"Ok, Well what's Jeff doing?"Mark asked**

**"He's taking these strong pain pills trying to mend a broken heart"Matt said Mark shook his head **

**"Yea.."Matt said quietly**

**"Oh right..Diana wanted you to have these"Matt said handing Mark an envelope of pictures of the kids**

**"Thanks"Mark said he opened the envelope and looked at the pictures**

**"They're adorable"Mark said shaking his head as he looked through the pictures **

**------------------------------------------**

**"Well..Well..Well.."Johnny said with a laugh as he passed by Matt**

**"What?"Matt said annoyed **

**"Oh nothing..just the fact that Riley is my daughter"Johnny said with a grin**

**"And to think..if I ever got involved with my daughter..well we both know Diana would come back to me"Johnny said folding his arms Matt rolled his eyes**

**"Not happening"Matt said Shaking his head**

**"It will..you'll see.."Johnny said before walking away **

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Well..Matt you haven't said anything since you got off the plane.."Diana said as she drove back to her house Matt had just got back after 3 days of being away for wrestling **

**"Sorry.."Matt said not saying much still soon they were at home**

**"Daddy!" Riley yelled running to Matt the moment that Diana and Matt walked in the door Patrick sat on the couch with Christian and Matthew **

**"Hey Riley"Matt said hugging the small girl  
"Patrick, Would you excuse for a second?"Diana asked Patrick nodded and Diana took Matt's hand and walked into another room with him**

**"Matt, what's going on with you?"Diana asked**

**"You didn't tell me Patrick was fighting John that day in the park"Matt said upset**

**"Matt, Patrick took care of him"Diana said**

**"I'm your husband and not Patrick!"Matt said Diana looked at Matt**

**"Matt, you weren't at the Park that day I'm sorry"Diana said she went to walk away  
"What's wrong with me?"Matt asked Diana turned around**

**"What?"Diana said confused**

**"Diana, you don't love me anymore..why?"Matt asked**

**"I don't love you? Matt..you're my heart and soul and if you don't know that---"Diana said Matt stopped her**

**"Diana, you act like I'm an illness whenever I'm around, You walk away from me..you barely talk to me.."Matt said  
"Matt, I'm just--I don't know.."Diana said looking down**

**"Would you leave me for Johnny?"Matt asked**

**"Never"Diana said **

**"Then you need to stop treating me this way, I'm doing nothing wrong..you want to keep me and this marriage going then stop acting this way.."Matt said leaving the room and leaving Diana standing there alone to think things through**

**  
**

**AUTHORS NOTE: Jen is SisterOfDestruction, I know she wanted to be Jeff's girlfriend but I wanted her also in the story since Christine asked to be his girlfriend first. I hope you don't mind Jen! **


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**  
"Go to sleep.."Diana whispered before leaving Matthew's room she then walked down the stairs she saw Matt sitting on the couch and walked over to him  
"Matt.."Diana said sitting beside him **

**"I needed to tell you..I love you"Diana said he looked at her and smiled**

**"I know that"Matt said he wrapped his arms around her  
"I just don't want lose you or my kids"Matt said before he kissed Diana she kissed him back he then pulled away from her slowly**

**"I need to go Shower ok?"Matt said he kissed Diana then walked away while Matt was in the shower Diana just went upstairs and got ready for bed and when Matt got out of the shower she was pretty much asleep Matt walked into the room and saw her**

**"Diana?"Matt whispered he watched her sleep peacefully and smiled he got in beside her and continued to watch her**

**"Matt..please don't do that"Diana said turning away from him Matt kissed her shoulder**

**"No Matt..I'm tired"Diana whispered **

**"Diana.."Matt said she sighed**

**"Ok.."Diana said rolling her eyes Matt smiled and kissed her but before he could do anything else their was a light knocking on the door   
"Mommy.."Riley whispered Matt sighed and moved off Diana**

**"Sorry"Diana mouthed to Matt she then walked to the door and let Riley in**

**"You got your pillow and blanket?" Diana asked Riley nodded and held them up**

**"I brought my Dora doll too!"Riley said Diana expected Riley to come to the door as she was like this for weeks now**

**"Freeze Munchkin!"Matt said pointing to his daughter before she could jump into the bed Riley did as she was told and stop what she was doing and froze standing still**

**"Tonight, You sleep in your room and your bed..I'm going to come with you deal?"Matt said**

**"Ok.."Riley said with a nod**

**"And then..soon you're going to do it on your own"Matt told her as he picked her up**

**"I'll be back"Matt said kissing Diana and then leaving the room**

**"Alright..now.."Matt said placing Riley in her bed and covering her **

**"Why don't you like your room?"Matt asked**

**"Your bed is more comfortable"Riley said quietly **

**"Riley, this is your room.."Matt said as he pulled up the Rocking chair and sat in it **

**"Now..go to sleep..I'm not leaving you Ok?"Matt said Riley nodded and reached out her hand Matt took it and held it as Riley fell asleep and before Matt knew it he was asleep as well **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Shannon!"Briana said shocked as she looked at Shannon and Landon sitting there on the floor enjoying Ice cream for breakfast One thing about Landon he was exactly like his daddy  
"Morning Mama!"Landon said as he licked his lip dipping his spoon back into the Ice cream box he was eating from getting another spoon full of Ice cream as Shannon did the same  
"Shannon Moore!"Briana said **

**"Sorry..want some?"Shannon asked holding his spoon of ice cream out to her**

**"No! You know you can't eat this for breakfast!"Briana said**

**"It's yummy mommy.."Landon said with a giggle Shannon smiled**

**"It's yummy.."Shannon said Briana grabbed the tubes of Ice cream**

**"HOW could you be so irresponsible!?"Briana asked glaring at Shannon while she picked Landon up **

**"Hunny, you're all sticky!"Briana said looking at her tiny son he giggled  
"Come on, We need to get you cleaned up so daddy can take you to preschool"Briana said she carried Landon away **

**"Shannon, you clean this mess up..NOW"Briana told him Shannon looked upset but did as he was told **

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Brandon..daddy's not laughing..no more hide and seek it's time for School!"Cody yelled he couldn't find Brandon anywhere Sierra folded her arms looking at her husband  
"This is why you don't play hide and seek this early!"Sierra yelled at him**

**"Brandon.."Cody said walking through the house searching little did he know his little son was just as quick as Cody was when Cody was 4 and was one step ahead of his daddy switching hiding spots whenever Cody got close **

**"Cody Rhodes! Find our son now!"Sierra yelled**

**"I am trying!"Cody yelled Brandon was now hiding in the closet in his bedroom **

**"Brandon!"Cody yelled as he looked under the sink  
"Damn it Cody!"Sierra yelled angry He hit his head**

**"Owww!"Cody yelled **

**"Alright Brandon..we're leaving now..bye!"Sierra yelled Brandon almost flew down the stairs**

**"Mommy! Nooo!"Brandon yelled jumping into her arms **

**"Where were you?"Cody asked**

**"All over daddy"Brandon said as Sierra placed him in Cody's arms**

**"Have fun at Preschool today baby"Sierra said Kissing Brandon's forehead**

**"Bye mommy!"Brandon said with a giggle Cody kissed Sierra before leaving**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Matt, you look like Shit"Shannon said shocked looking at his friend  
"Thanks.."Matt said trying to hold his head up**

**"What happened?"Cody asked curious**

**"I slept..in a rocking chair.."Matt said **

**"Wow.."Cody said with a laugh**

**"What's your problem?"Cody asked looking at Shannon as he held his hands to his stomach**

**"A whole tube of ice cream for breakfast.."Shannon said quietly**

**"What about you? You're ok today?"Matt asked Cody curious**

**"Nah, I got a major headache because Brandon wanted to play and hide and seek this morning"Cody said quietly Matt and Shannon laughed and shook their heads looking at their friend **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Hey Azzaria"Diana said letting her in as she held Matthew in her arms **

**"Hey"Azzaria said with a smile**

**"Hi Matthew!"Azzaria said Matthew just smiled and waved at her **

**"Come on..let's put them down to play and we can have some coffee"Diana said Azzaria nodded they walked into the playroom and put Matthew and Jonathan down and then left the room after Diana grabbed a baby monitor so they could hear the boys **

**"How are you?"Azzaria asked**

**"Ok, Matt's just been..I don't know like trying to force us to have a baby"Diana said quietly Azzaria shook her head**

**"I don't get that, I mean John doesn't want another baby until Jonathan moves out"Azzaria said Diana laughed and shook her head their was a knock at the door Diana looked confused and went to the door she opened it and came face to face with Christine and Jeff**

**"Hey guys!"Diana said hugging them both**

**"Hey"Christine said with a smile Diana let them inside and they both sat Down and Azzaria came into the living room **

**"Hey guys"Azzaria said**

**"Hi"Jeff said Christine waved**

**"So..does Matt know everything..?"Jeff asked curious**

**"Jeff, He's your brother..and I think you should tell him.."Diana said **

**"Ok"Jeff said with a nod  
"Oh!"Diana said she ran to the playroom and picked up Matthew and Jonathan**

**"Guys! Guess who's back!"Diana said excited she walked to the living room and put the boys on Jeff's lap which made him smile **

**"My boys!"Jeff said hugging them both tightly **

**"My beautiful Nephew and his best little buddy!"Jeff said looking down at both the boys Matthew hugged Jeff tightly and Diana laughed a little At that Moment Matt walked in the door  
"Matt, come here..we have someone here who'd like to see you.."Diana said Matt walked into the living room and for the first time in over a week he and Jeff came face to face with each other in the same room   
"Hi Matt.."Jeff said quietly **

**  
**_**AUTHORS NOTE**__**: I hope everyone is keeping Jeff and Beth both in their prayer's right now, as some of you know last night Jeff Hardy's house burned down and so he lost all his things and his Dog Jack sadly didn't make it through the fire, and Jeff and Beth are both fine as they were not home but I'm sure most of you can understand how terrible Beth and Jeff must be feeling after all we couldn't imagine our home's burning down and losing all of our things and beloved Pet's. I hope everyone keeps the Hardyz in their prayer's right now as Matt did see the whole thing but could do nothing, I dedicate this chapter to Jeff, Beth and Matt and I made this chapter kinda funny to lighten the mood a little. I hope Jeff feels better and comes back soon along with Matt. **_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**"What's going on Jeff?"Matt asked confused a bit at first**

**"Christine's pregnant Matt"Jeff said quietly to where it was almost a whisper **

**"Now? As in..right now she's pregnant?"Matt asked shocked**

**"Yes, She's pregnant Matt..You're going to be an Uncle"Jeff said before Matt hugged him**

**"Jeff, that's awesome"Matt said with a nod **

**"Yea, I'm trying to do better right now, Christine and I got married right after we found out, I hope you're not too mad about that"Jeff said**

**"I was supposed to be your best man Jeff, but that's all right"Matt said with a smile **

**"Yea."Jeff said**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Shannon, You're sure about this?"Briana asked in shocked Shannon nodded while he bounced Landon on his lap**

**"You really want to re-new our vows?"Briana said with a smile Shannon nodded**

**"It's already February right? We can do it on Valentine's day..Next week after I get home from wrestling"Shannon said as he tickled Landon making him giggle **

**"Landon."Briana said Landon looked up at his mother**

**"Yes mama?"Landon said **

**"How would you like to stay at Riley's house tonight?"Briana asked with a smile Landon put his finger to his lips thinking for a minute **

**"No! I don't want to stay there."Landon said as he got off of Shannon's lap and started playing on the floor with his toy dinosaurs**

**"Landon."Shannon said sitting beside him**

**"Yes dada?"Landon said looking at him**

**"Why don't you want to stay at Riley's?"Shannon asked confused**

**"Dada. Riley is a girl"Landon said  
"Ok..You had no problem with that before"Shannon said **

**"I want to stay with Brandon dada..he got dinosaurs like me!"Landon said showing one of his toy Dinosaur's to Shannon to further get his point across **

**"Ok..well..are Sierra and Cody doing anything tonight?"Shannon asked looking up at Briana she shrugged**

**"I think Dusty's in for the week tho..we can't impose"Briana said shaking her head **

**"Let me check.."Briana said she walked away to call Sierra and Cody's house  
"So you're into dinosaur's?"Shannon asked Landon nodded**

**"Dinosaur's, Dragon Tales, Barney and..Cars!"Landon said cheerfully Shannon laughed Briana then walked into the room**

**"Well..it appears Sierra and Cody wanted a break tonight too..and Brandon's staying at Diana and Matt's"Briana said with a sigh**

**"So..Landon can too?"Shannon asked hopeful as he wanted time for him and Briana**

**"Shannon, Patrick does have Christian over there a lot too..I don't know how many kid's Diana can be expected to handle"Briana said **

**"She can call Azzaria"Shannon said folding his arms Briana smiled she loved when Shannon got pissed that he wasn't getting his way for some reason she found it really cute **

**"I'll try ok? I can call her and ASK!"Briana said**

**"Beg!"Shannon yelled after Briana had left the room **

**"Shut up Shannon!"Briana yelled in reply Shannon laid on the floor watching Landon play with his toys peacefully a few minutes later Briana walked into the room**

**"Landon.."Briana whispered with a giggle**

**"yes mama?"Landon whispered walking to Briana**

**"Your daddy is asleep right?"Briana asked Landon nodded and smiled **

**"Ok, well..you're going to spend the night at Riley's house ok? Christian and Brandon are going to be there"Briana told him **

**"Ok"Landon said Briana then got him ready and packed for the night and drove him over to Matt and Diana's house **

**"Hey Landon"Matt said slapping Landon high five when he saw him  
"Where's Diana?"Briana said with a laugh**

**"Um..she's in the kitchen making cookies for the kids..and me"Matt said quietly with a light blush  
"Matt..you don't need anymore kids"Briana said as Matt let her and Landon inside **

**"No.."Riley said folding her arms **

**"Dora has to be the bad guy Riley! Everyone knows the bad guys are always bigger!"Brandon protested as he held Riley's Dora doll in the air away from her**

**"Hey guys..I think we should just play a quiet game.."Christian said nervous **

**"No! We're playing house and Dora is the baby and Brandon's the daddy and I'm the mommy and Christian you're the grandpa!"Riley said angry as Landon walked up to them**

**"I bought Dinosaur!"Landon said **

**"We're doing what I want or I'm telling my daddy!"Riley said angry **

**"Dora! Dora!"Matthew yelled **

**"Looks like you're in for a fun night"Briana said with a laugh as she watched the kids  
"Yea..Matt plans to film them for his show anyway, and they're going to watch a movie a little later with warm milk so they go right to sleep"Diana said with a nod Briana laughed**

**"Smart woman"Briana said with a smile**

**"Yea"Diana said**

**"Alright, well here's Landon's things ok? I'll come get him tomorrow morning"Briana said**

**"Ok"Diana said **

**"Have fun with Shannon tonight!"Matt said with a grin Diana rolled her eyes**

**"Thanks Matt..bye guys"Briana said after handing Diana Landon's bags**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"So are you up for a good show tonight?"Shannon asked looking at Matt he nodded his head a little **

**"I just wish I didn't have to go out here and argue with MVP every Tuesday night"Matt said quietly **

**"Well..consider your self lucky"Mark said with a sigh**

**"I have to go out there and deal with..Edge"Mark said quietly **

**"Been there"Matt said shaking his head**

**"So..your getting re-married next week"Mark said Shannon nodded**

**"Why?"Mark asked with a laugh**

**"I don't know..it's romantic..that and I couldn't think of anything else to do for Valentine's day this year.."Shannon said **

**"Yea..I have a really great day planned for Valentine's day this year"Matt said with a grin**

**"Oh please Matt..what's that?"Shannon asked**

**"A good romantic never reveals his secrets"Matt said before walking away soon Matt's match was over and Matt had won because once again the Ref caught MVP trying to cheat Matt walked back into the locker room and sat down taking a drink from his Water he then pulled out his cell phone he looked at seeing he had 1 message so he opened his phone and played the message after the message had finished Matt's face went pale and he felt his heart beat start racing**

**"No.."Matt whispered shocked practically in tears Shannon at the moment had just walked over to Matt**

**"Matt..are you ok?"Shannon asked snapping Matt from his thoughts quickly**

**"I got to get home! Where's mark!"Matt asked panicked **

**"Um..Mark left about 20 minutes ago..he had some kind of an emergency why?"Shannon asked confused  
"I have to get home"Matt said before he hurrying to his locker and grabbing his things and leaving the building **

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay of the new chapter guys, Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**"Matt..What's going on?"Shannon yelled following Matt out of the building Matt turned to Shannon  
"I can't talk right now Shannon, I have to get back to the hotel pack and get out of here..I have to go home..Now"Matt said **

**"Matt..What's wrong?"Shannon asked he now was getting worried **

**"Listen Shannon.."Matt said he opened his cell phone and played the message he had got for Shannon**

**"Oh my god..Matt..it's probably a joke.."Shannon said shocked and worried **

**"Shannon, I've never received a call like that"Matt said**

**"I have to get home..Mark's already gone Shannon you said it your self..he had a FAMILY Emergency.."Matt said even tho he knew this was no joke he was still trying to keep himself together**

**"I gotta call Jeff..it's time's like these I am glad that asshole is my brother because he's back in North Carolina"Matt said as he popped open his cell again dialing Jeff's number**

**"Hello?"Jeff said by the sound of his voice it sounded like he was crying**

**"Jeff? It's Matt..who called me?"Matt asked  
"Jen did.."Jeff said he sounded as if Matt's voice was the last one he wanted to hear at that moment**

**"Jeff..what's going on? Mark's gone..he said he had a family emergency..that's what Shannon tells me"Matt said  
"Matt, I'm not saying anything Ok? Just get back here..I'll meet you at the airport, call me when you get there"Jeff said **

**"Ok Jeff..bye"Matt said he and Shannon both went back to the hotel and packed and then got on the first plane back to North Carolina and met Jeff at the airport**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Jeff.."Matt said quietly Jeff looked at his brother**

**"Where are you taking us?"Matt asked**

**"To the hospital.."Jeff said the ride to the hospital was quiet Jeff didn't say what had happened or anything else to Matt or Shannon when they got to the hospital Jeff took them upstairs to the 5th floor**

**"What's going on..?"Matt asked**

**"Where's my wife? Where's Riley and Matthew? Someone say something!"Matt yelled at them It was as if they were planning who was going to speak first Christine got up and pulled Jeff aside**

**"You have to tell him Jeff..you're his brother.."Christine whispered Jeff nodded a little and walked back over to Matt**

**"Answer my question..Where is my wife? Where are my kids?"Matt asked **

**"Matt, I'm going to tell you what's happened"Jeff said sitting Matt down Shannon was beside him **

**"Last night..Diana was driving home from the store and Matt..their was an accident.."Jeff said Shannon covered his mouth and Matt got pale again and felt as is his heart had stopped**

**"Jeff..please tell me she is ok?"Matt said Jeff didn't say anything for a minute**

**"Matt..they don't know..it was pretty bad..it was head on"Jeff said **

**"Can I see her..?"Matt asked **

**"They're not letting anyone in right now"Jeff said Mark stood up**

**"Bull shit! They ain't telling us nothing they ain't letting us see her! I'm the girl's father and I demand I get some answers and I get to see her now!"Mark yelled a nurse walked up to them**

**"Mr.Calaway? Could you please keep it down?"The nurse asked **

**"The doctor's are currently with your daughter and as soon as they know anything they'll be able out to tell you"The nurse said Mark sighed **

**"Where our my kid's?"Matt asked  
"With dad"Jeff said after what seemed to be hours a doctor finally came from Diana's room and walked over to Mark**

**"Mr.Calaway?"The doctor said Mark nodded **

**"I'm her husband"Matt said quickly as he stood up **

**"Ok..Mr.Calaway, Mr.Hardy..come with me.."The doctor said he took them both into his office and sat them down**

**"Were either one of you aware of her pregnancy?"The doctor asked Matt shook his head no**

**"No, why?"Mark asked **

**"The baby for sure didn't make it, we're not sure yet if Ms.Calaway–"The doctor said Matt stopped him**

**"I told you I'm her husband..Matt Hardy, it's Mrs.Hardy"Matt said annoyed with the doctor already**

**"We're not sure yet if she can pull through this or not"The doctor said**

**"We are trying several medications and we're going to keep trying, so far she has yet to respond to any of the medications we've tried, She suffered a lot of injuries on her face, her stomach is pretty bruised up we're running some test to make sure her organs are functioning properly and her lungs and we've already done scans and we've seen nothing wrong the brain yet.."The doctor said  
"So she can still make it through this then?"Matt asked hopeful**

**"Well..Mr.Calaway, Mr.Hardy..She is right now in a coma, Now..90 of the time a person in a coma doesn't wake up, But..their have been people who have woken up out of Coma's and went on to be normal people"The doctor said**

**"So you're telling me..that in the event she makes it through this..she's going to be like..well she'll have mental issues?"Matt asked**

**"Mr.Hardy, I think right now it's important that we make sure she makes it"The doctor said**

**"How..pregnant was she exactly?"Matt asked curious**

**"Around 10 weeks..why?"The doctor asked confused **

**"Well, it's weird because we've been to several doctor's..she had taken several pregnancy test's..and they were negative, see..we were actually trying to get pregnant"Matt said quietly**

**"Well..I can tell you she was definitely pregnant, because of the trama to her stomach the baby did not make it"The doctor said Matt nodded a little **

**"Would you 2 like to go in and see Mrs.Hardy now?"The doctor asked  
"Please"Mark said the doctor walked with Matt and Mark back to the room before leaving them alone to have a few minutes with Diana**

**"This room is cold.."Matt said not looking at Mark or Diana**

**"Matt? Son are you alright? She's over here"Mark said**

**"Yea..I know..I'm just..admiring the room.."Matt said he heard Mark's boots walking across the floor then seen from the corner of his eye that Mark was now next to him**

**"Matt..it's ok"Mark said putting a hand on Mark's shoulder**

**"Of course it is Mark..I'm just..looking around"Matt explained as his eyes still wondered around the room everywhere but Diana's bed**

**"Alright then..I'm just going to go out and see everyone ok? You let me know if you need anything or anyone alright? I'm going to tell the other's what we were told and I'm going to call Sara"Mark said before he stepped out of the room Matt continued to keep his back turned to the bed slowly Matt turned around and saw what he didn't want to be real..Diana was laying in a hospital bed she was pale and she even looked cold **

**"Diana.."Matt whispered sitting beside her bed he knew she wasn't going to respond he looked down at her he never seen her so pale or so still before she always had to move even in her sleep she wasn't still**

**"I guess..all I can say is this..I want you to wake up, but if you're only going to be in pain..don't wake up..you need to be at peace"Matt whispered to heard her before he leaned over her and kissed her forehead lightly**

**"I love you.."Matt whispered before he let a few tear drops roll down his cheeks he then got up and left the room, he told everyone that they could go home as their was not much they could do anyway and he'd call them if he knew anything because he planned to stay at the hospital with Diana**

****

Authors Note: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter 


End file.
